


A Blessed Curse

by AgentOfShip



Series: Promptober [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, architect Fitz, curse, cursed house, horny nerds, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: When Jemma inherits a bit of land in the nicest part of Edinburgh, she sees it as an opportunity for a change of scenery. But finding an architect who will agree to build something on what is supposed to be a cursed land turns out to be more complicated than she expected.Written for day 21 of Promptober : Urban Legend from your town.Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley





	A Blessed Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinga/gifts).

> The urban legend mentioned is one from Paris but I thought it made more sense to situate the action in Edinburgh. (Although the people in Edinburgh would probably make it part of a fun haunted tour and we just built around it :p) In the "real" legend, the house was left abandoned until the nazis decided to tear it down and build a new one but two entire crews of workers died before they gave up. Since then, this little bit a land has been declared unbuildable so when you go to this specific street (rue de Bièvre), you can see that they rebuilt behind where the cursed café was situated, leaving a hole a few meters deep with nothing on it.  
There wasn't a lack of urban legends in my city but I thought this one was a little less known and fit FitzSimmons the best :)

"So, will you help me?"

"Absolutely not," he replied, leaning back into his chair and Jemma's hopeful smile vanished.

"But you have to!"

"I really don’t think so, Miss Simmons."

"Doctor," she corrected, out of habit more than anything, before continuing. "But no one else will and you're an architect and it's your job to build houses. If you don't build me one, I'll be homeless and it's against the architect's oath to let people be homeless."

He raised his eyebrows as a small amused smile pulled his lips up and she had to force herself not to glare at him.

"Wow. I have to admit you really do sound desperate."

That last statement was true at least. If she couldn't convince him to work for her, she'd just have to admit defeat or, well, study architecture and do it herself. But that would probably take too long anyway.

When Jemma had first received the mysterious letter telling her she'd inherited a bit of naked land in the heart of Edinburgh's Old Town, she simply thought it was a prank. But after checking with her mum and the lawyer who sent it, she learned that her family indeed owned it. Her job in New York not being up to her expectations and her last relationship having ended rather badly, Jemma had decided that it was a sign, or well most likely a rather fortunate coincidence and decided to look for a job in Edinburgh and have a house built on that bit of land. The change of scenery would be most welcome. Of course, knowing what she knew now, she wished she'd taken a little more time to think about it. But to be fair, she would have never believed people gave so much importance to a simple urban legend anyway. Which was why she was the one who inherited the land after all. She had the reputation of being a brilliant scientist and highly skeptical, so if anyone could do anything with this supposed cursed bit of land, it was her.

It was said that the place was cursed by a mysterious man (most likely a member of the Romani people from the different versions of the story Jemma had read) after the former owner threw him out after he flirted with his wife. The owner's dog died of a strange illness and his master soon after. An unfortunate coincidence obviously. The house was abandoned after that and when, decades later, Jemma's great grandfather decided to tear it down and rebuild a new house tried, all the workers died of the same strange illness. The land remained naked and Jemma's family could never sell it, even for a small price. 

Thinking there was maybe something toxic in the ground, Jemma asked for a complete analysis done by a lab in London who, thankfully, didn't know about the curse, but nothing came out. So she found a job in Edinburgh, obtained a permit to build on the land at city hall from a lady that tried to dissuade her for an hour before giving up and went in search of an architect. She was, indeed, getting very desperate when someone mentioned L. Fitz, a brilliant architect AND engineer who also had the reputation to be exceptionally grumpy, moody and stubborn. The last part being what she counted on the most.

"You're completely right," Jemma replied. "And I can tell you're a good man." Honestly, all she could really tell for the moment was that the tiny, blurry picture on his website didn't do him, or his stunning blue eyes, justice but that was an angle she wasn't ready to use, even to get someone to build her a house. "So you will help me, right?"

"Nope."

Jemma wanted to groan out of frustration. There had to be a way to get through to him.

"But I looked you up. You're also a scientist. You cannot believe in something as ridiculous as a curse, right?"

"Of course i don't. But I'll never find a crew of workers who feel the same way. You clearly underestimate how famous the legend is."

"Oh come on. Everyone told me you were the best and that you could solve any problem." She leaned slightly over the desk as she put a big smile on your face. "Your resume sure suggests that."

"Did it also mention how flattery doesn't work on me at all?"

"But you'll be the architect who broke the curse. Sounds pretty nice, doesn't it?"

"Oh now you think I'm in it for the glory?"

Ugh! He was so infuriating.

"No, I just think ‘L. Fitz, the man who broke the curse’ sounded better than ‘L. Fitz, another architect defeated by the curse’.

"Oh honestly, it's getting pathetic, Mi-- Doctor Simmons." 

Maybe it was but Jemma couldn't help noticing that he still hadn't asked her to leave. That had to mean she was somehow starting to get through to him.

"I just didn't think you’d give up so easily. Without even trying. I’m disappointed..."

"Stop it, that's not—"

"I suppose Scots are not up to their reputation. Except for being ridiculously superstitious maybe. Well, I suppose I'll just have to live in my tiny apartment forever or maybe I'll learn to do it on my own, how hard can it be, really?"

"Oh, fine I’ll do it!" he cut her off, his voice loud and accent extra thick as he leaned across the desk until he was very close to her before letting out a loud sigh and leaning back. "Just to shut you up. But if it's true and I die, I will haunt you and the house for the rest of your life!"

"Lovely. I'm new in town, I could use the company," she replied sweetly with a big smile on her face and he rolled his eyes as he stood up. 

"Fine, I'll make some tea and we can start talking architecture and budget. Milk and sugar?"

"A splash and one sugar, please."

He nodded before leaving Jemma to discreetly celebrate with herself what she already considered a victory. It was only the beginning but it still felt like convincing someone had been the hardest part. But he came back only a few seconds later.

"Actually, are you hungry Doctor Simmons? Cause I am and there's this place that has fantastic scones and muffins just around the corner. I could go and buy a few to eat while we talk. I have a feeling this is going to take some time."

"Just Jemma is fine and hum... sure. Thank you, that's very sweet of you to offer," she replied, her eyes slightly widening in surprise at his rather delightful manners.

He chuckled.

"Wouldn't want to lower your opinion of Scots even more by having bad manners, Jemma," he said, lifting a teasing eyebrow and she felt her cheeks heat up, out of embarrassment and maybe a little because her name sounded nicer than it should in his voice and charming accent.

"Oh no, I didn't really mean that, again I was just—"

"That's alright," he cut her off with an annoyingly charming cocky smile. "And I do appreciate your… tenacity. But really, If you're new in town, you have to, at least, know where to get good pastries. And you can call me Fitz by the way." 

Jemma smiled sincerely, feeling more relaxed than she'd been since she first move to Edinburgh. Oh he was just as grumpy as she'd been told but she had a feeling she was going to like him. 

Fitz walked back to grab his wallet from his desk drawer before leaving the room again. 

"It'll just take five minutes."

"Oh wait, I can come with, so I’ll know where I can buy my—"

"Oww!" 

Jemma stood and ran to the other room to find Fitz grimacing as he rubbed his forehead.

"Hit my head on the pillar," he said with a sheepish voice. 

Jemma raised her eyebrows and Fitz shook his head, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I'm just really clumsy, okay?"

"Sure. Doesn't mean anything."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"You know, when I said I trusted you to build my house, I didn't mean with your bare hands. I still think it'd be faster with a few construction workers."

"Oh. Ah ah ah, very funny Jemma!" he said, turning around, looking like a lost puppy all alone in the middle of the construction site.

She grinned and he rolled his eyes as he came to meet her on the little bench just outside what would, hopefully, soon be her house.

"The chief of the construction team called me. They're all sick, so we're going to have to delay the start of construction. Hopefully only until next Monday," Fitz said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, that's… unfortunate. Do you know how they—"

"That's not it. Jeff told me they all ate at the same restaurant for one of the guys' going away party after their last job, it's probably just something they ate there." 

"Of course, it is," Jemma replied immediately, nodding her head enthusiastically. 

During the first meeting they had about the house, they'd decided not to dignify the legend with an actual name and just call it "it". Despite what everyone kept warning them about, they hadn't yet met any big road block or any problem that couldn't be explained by simple bad luck or something logical like too much rain stopping the crew from taking measurements for the foundations. It was Scotland after all, rain was to be expected. They hadn't let any of the problems stop them and today wouldn't be any different. If anything, the little problems they had just brought them closer. Jemma had quickly realized that she was right about a lot of things about Fitz. He was indeed very stubborn, brilliant and she'd grown to like him a lot.

He'd become a very good friend, maybe even the best one she ever had. She'd heard that he didn't have many of those because he was supposedly too smart and prickly. But Jemma didn't have any trouble following his brilliant mind at all. In fact, their conversations always gave her a little thrill because it wasn't often that her brain was so nicely stimulated. And the prickliness well, it quickly evaporated with a little patience, an interesting topic or well, a muffin from that place around the corner. And after that second meeting they had where the conversation strayed in so many directions that they ended up having dinner together to finish what they were actually supposed to talk about, Fitz's grumpy side had pretty much evaporated, only to make a comeback when the situation really called it. 

In the six months it had taken Fitz to design the house, find a crew of workers and get a final building permit, they'd spent a great deal of time together. To talk about all things related to the house of course, but so much more as well. Jemma made friends rather easily but since she'd told him she was new, Fitz had been adorably eager to give her a tour and she hadn't really felt the need to meet a lot of new people. Discovering a new city had never been quite as extraordinary as it had been with Fitz. He'd taken her to taste the best fish and chips in town. From what she'd seen, there were about fifteen of those places just within the old town but Fitz's choice was indeed very good. But he also showed her improbable museums or lesser known little shops and sometimes, they just had brunch or dinner to talk about her day, her stupid coworkers or anything that crossed their minds really. 

"So what now?" Jemma asked, smiling despite herself at the adorable pouty expression Fitz had on his face. 

"Nothing to do but wait," he replied before an amused smile tugged at his lips. "I would start building the house with my bare hands but I don't think I'm even strong enough to lift most of those tools," he said, flexing his arm while rolling his eyes at himself.

Since he was supposed to be on the construction site that day, his wasn't wearing one of his nice suits but jeans and a plaid shirt over a white t-shirt that fitted him quite nicely. And from what she could see, there was really nothing wrong with his arms. She actually debated with herself if she should feel his bicep since, after all, he was the one showing it to her.

But that would probably not help the blush rising on her cheeks at the image forming in her brain. Of him without the plaid shirt and a light sheen of sweat all over him, his arms flexing as he lifted a heavy hammer and... She shook her head and gave him a soft smile instead. That was a very inappropriate thought to have about her friend, however lovely the image was and how much she'd like to know what would happen in construction worker Fitz fantasy world if she happened to walk in and actually touch his bicep. She sighed. 

"I'm sure you could if you wanted to," she said and he chuckled as he squeezed her arm gently.

"Well, I don't really think so but that's nice of you to say."

She squeezed his arm back, just to reciprocate his nice gesture, of course.

"So hum… I had my morning off to see the beginning of construction so… Do you want to get breakfast somewhere? Unless you already ate something at home."

Fitz huffed and Jemma grinned.

"You know I haven't!" 

Fitz wasn't exactly a morning person and usually bought breakfast at the little coffee shop next to his office. 

"So?"

"Sure, sounds nice," he said, standing up, his face already softening at the mention of food. He offered her his arm and she took it. It was kind of old school but he often did that when it was especially cold or windy and she found it awfully sweet. 

"It's only a small delay, you know. We're going to make you a very nice house."

"I know, Fitz. I trust you. We won't give up over something so small."

**ANOTHER SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Maybe we should just give up..."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The house, Fitz…" Jemma said, looking down as she sat on a wet, uncomfortable pile of cement bags.

"But you can't give up just because—"

"Fitz!" she cut him off, feeling anger rise despite herself. She loved how strong-willed he was, she really did, but sometimes his stubbornness bordered on delusion and it drove her mad. "It's not because just anything. Do you know how late we are?"

"So what? I've never seen a house finished on time." 

"Ugh, Fitz! I should be throwing a housewarming party right now but the only thing warming this house is this stupid electric heater that we can't even use because it's been raining nonstop for two weeks and most of the house DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A ROOF yet. Which would be dangerous for the workers but, at least, it's not really a worry because we don't have any of those!" 

"It's just the flu, Jem, they'll be back to work next week!"

"Yeah, if the rain hasn't turned into a tropical hurricane or something."

"It's Scotland! What did you expect?"

"It's been two weeks straight! It hasn't stopped for even a day. You can't deny how unlikely that is even for Scotland!"

Fitz huffed, his breath visible in the cold air, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight. 

"So what?" he said, looking back up. "Do you really believe there's a curse now?" 

"Of course, I don't! It's just… the rain, the flu, the injuries, the bloody fire. How is that even possible with so much humidity? We're already three months late and who knows how much longer it's going to take. My lease is up in a month and I'm going to have to look for another flat, I don't know if I—"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not giving up, you're getting your house even if I do have to finish it with my bare hands!" 

God, she didn't need this image in her head now.

"Fitz, I just-I just… I don't think it's worth it anymore. Maybe we shouldn't have tried to do what no one could in a hundred years."

"Hey! You came looking for me, you insisted. I told you I didn't want to!"

"Well, all the better then! You were right, let's stop this madness before anyone gets killed and you can finally get back to work on a less stressful, better paying project."

"Jemma…" he let out, anger being replaced with hurt and sadness on his face. "It hasn't been about work for a long time. You-you… you're my best friend, Jemma. You should know I would never let you down."

"Yeah, and you're more than that, Fitz." 

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and her eyes widened, mirroring the shock on his face. Oh well, it was too late to back out now, she might as well get on with it.

"And I can't risk the next accident killing you, Fitz." 

"Well, it looks like we have a problem," he said, reducing the gap between them until they were close enough for their breath to mingle. "Because as an architect, I cannot let the woman I love go homeless." 

"Fitz," she whispered, practically against his lips as her eyes locked on his. "So what do you think we should—"

His lips were on hers before she could finish her sentence. Kissing. Of course. Not sure that would solve their problem but it still felt like what they absolutely should do at this moment.

Fitz's arms closed around her waist as he pulled her closer and it was like her whole body caught fire. His lips were warm and hungry as he moved them against hers and Jemma couldn't believe they hadn't been doing that for a year. She'd often wanted to crawl into his arms as they sat on his couch after a long night's work and she'd daydreamed more than once as she watched him work and worry his lips in an awfully distracting way. She'd wondered how those perfect pink lips of his would feel against her own lips or her skin or… The answer was even better than her imagination had ever provided. One hand moved up to cradle the back of her head and tilt her face up and Jemma eagerly parted her lips to deepen the kiss when his tongue demanded entrance. 

Jemma tightened her arms around his neck as her back arched and Fitz grabbed her arse in response. She whimpered in both pleasure and frustration. Her body was completely molded against his already but it still felt like he wasn't close enough. 

Fitz must have felt the same because he backed her up against the nearest wall and groaned as he pushed his lower body flush to hers. He was incredibly warm and his chest and arms wonderfully solid. His hands still on her arse, he pulled her even closer and Jemma moaned as she felt the very promising hardness in his trousers. She rolled her hips and her sex pulsed with need, sending shivers running down her legs. 

Untangling her arms, she slid her hands down and started pushing his coat off his shoulders and he broke the kiss just long enough to take it off completely just as she did the same with hers. The outside air was freezing against her skin and through her thin blouse but Jemma much preferred the warmth of Fitz's body than her coat.

"Jemma," he whispered and she cupped his cheek to capture his lips again. Kissing Fitz was incredible. He seemed to apply the same precision and dedication he put into his work in the way he moved his lips and tongue, and his sometimes explosive temper transpired in the most erotic way when it came to snogging. His hands seemed to be everywhere, her rear, her hips, her hair, making all her muscles tense in anticipation and her skin tingle.

Jemma rolled her hips against once more and moaned. She needed more of that and more of him. It had been too long since she had sex and too long since she'd wanted Fitz without really admitting it to herself. The past year had been all about waiting, for an architect, for a construction crew, for the rain to stop. Everything was taking forever but now that she had this, she was certainly not going to stop until he was all hers. She locked her arms around his neck once more and hooked one leg behind his calf as she rocked her hips hard against his erection. 

His lips left hers and he diverted his kisses to her neck, finding the perfect spot almost instantly.

"Fitz," she gasped as one hand flew straight to his trousers, desperately pulling on his button and zip as one of his hands finally found her boob. His palm was wonderfully warm as he cupped and squeezed roughly before flicking the nipple with his thumb. Jemma keened as she arched into his hand to encourage him. Her brain was completely overwhelmed by lust but she still managed to realize that if she wanted to go further, she'd have to detach from him at least a little bit. So sliding her hands up his chest, she pushed him back a little, his darkened eyes doing nothing to quell the fire inside her. 

But just as she was about to explain what she had in mind, the wind suddenly picked up and the sky burst open. Freezing cold rain hit Jemma's skin and she squealed as she looked up. Fitz was quicker to react and grabbed her hand, pulling her in his wake as he ran for what would be Jemma's future bedroom and currently the only second floor room with a roof. Still panting and their hair already very wet despite how little time they'd spent under the rain, they looked up at each other, hands still lightly entwined and shy smiles on their faces.

"Maybe we should…" Fitz trailed off, nodding vaguely in the direction of the street. 

"Yeah, that'd probably be—"

"Safer."

"More comfortable," she said at the same time and they chuckled. "Yeah, that too…"

"So?" 

Jemma took a deep breath, trying to rein in the desire still making her whole body pulse until they found a bed but then her gaze fell down. His open trousers were hanging on his hips and his erection was barely covered by his boxers and Jemma had to bite her lip not to whimper at the sight. When she looked up, Fitz's gaze was locked on her bra covered boobs poking through her half open blouse she didn't even remember him undoing. He licked his lower lip as he looked back into her eyes and they crashed back together, Jemma immediately capturing his awfully tempting lower lip between hers. 

Fitz was right there with her, going directly for the button and zip of her jeans, groaning and pushing them down Jemma's legs as she toed off her flats. Separating for only a few seconds to take them off completely, they crashed back against each other as Fitz pushed her against the closest, well not exactly a wall yet, but it was vertical and sturdy enough to resist the force of the impact. His erection pressed against her core and Jemma moaned into the kiss. 

"Fitz," she mumbled against his lips as she pushed his trousers and boxers down before sliding her hands up his back to pull his shirt over his head and throwing it on the ground. 

Fitz startled at the contact of her icy fingers and it made his cock rub exactly the right way against her clit. Fitz groaned as he rocked against her then his hands descended to grab her bum and he lifted her up surprisingly easily. Her legs wound around his hips almost automatically.

"Fitz!" she repeated, ridiculously turned on by his show of strength. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. "Fitz, do you-do you think you can…"

"The floor doesn't really look safe so…"

"Yeah," she replied, chuckling. One of them would probably end up with a nail stabbed somewhere very painful and catch tetanus. "Can you hold me long enough?" she asked with a teasing grin. 

His hands still on her bum, he lifted her up a little higher, his cock coming to rest just at her entrance. Jemma keened as all her legs tightened around him. 

"I'm stronger than I look," he replied, voice raspy and low against her lips. She ran her hand down his chest.

"I always thought so."

Pressing his face against her shoulder, Fitz pushed in all the way and Jemma mewled as he fit inside her perfectly. She didn't doubt his strength but it felt like he wouldn't have to hold her all that long anyway. Jemma tightened her legs around his hips and her sex around his cock and Fitz rocked forward, his skin covering in goosebumps under her hands. 

"Jemma," he let out, looking up into her eyes, his expression a perfect mix of love and lust. Jemma smiled brightly and that was all Fitz needed to start moving. 

Burying his face in the crook of her neck again, Fitz started thrusting into her and Jemma's head fell back against the wall, her eyes closing at the sheer amount of pleasure he provoked with every movement. Gravity working for them, his thrusts were deep and hard, hitting every sweet spot within her as he panted against her neck. The wall was hard and cold against her back and she wouldn't be surprised if there were a few bruises the next day but she couldn't care less because his chest was warm and his muscles rolling under her hands, firm and strong as he pistoned into her, did a very good job of spreading the fire already raging inside her.

He attached his lips to her neck, sucking and licking and Jemma keened when he found that extra sensitive spot again. He kept doing it and her legs tightened even more around him, changing the angle just so that he rubbed against her clit with every moment. God, she really wasn't going to last long. Tingles were running down her legs the way it usually did before an especially strong orgasm. 

That seemed to work for Fitz as well because his pace became more frantic and one hand moved to cup her breast, squeezing roughly. Jemma whimpered in frustration. This felt good but she needed direct contact.

"Take it off," she pleaded and Fitz groaned as he gave an especially forceful thrust that pushed her even closer against the wall and made her see stars. The construction worker Fitz that had been visiting her dreams and fantasies more times than she'd care to admit since it first popped up in her brain had done a number a very dirty things to her. Quick and dirty sex against a wall had been one of those but never had she imagined that the real, passionate but gentle Fitz could do something like that or that it could actually feel even better. Letting go of her bum, he tried to unbutton the rest of her blouse and ended up tearing off several buttons. She couldn't have cared less. He pushed the blouse off her shoulders just enough to pull down her bra straps before roughly pulling down the cups and finally freeing her breasts. His lips were on her before she could even feel the cold on her skin. His tongue swirled around one nipple as his hands grabbed her bum again and he started thrusting inside her once more. 

"Fitz," she gasped, feeling her sex start to pulse so intensely it was almost painful. He was completely overwhelming her senses and everything around them disappeared, the wind and rain only a distant noise as she focused on his panting breath and hungry noises and her own, now constant, moaning. His rhythm picked up again as he let go of one breast to suck her other nipple between his lips and Jemma was finally pushed over the edge. She squealed and almost groaned as her whole body tightened around him, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her as Fitz continued to lave her breasts with attention. 

As bliss started to wash away, Jemma pulsed her sex around him a few more times to milk any remnant of pleasure and that seemed to do it for him. He groaned and, lifting her up a little higher, he summoned the rest of his strength to give a few more forceful thrusts before freezing and gasping as he spent himself. Searching for her eyes, he gave her the most adoring, heated gaze she ever had directed her way before capturing her lips in a wonderful messy kiss as his hips kept moving more lazily for a moment longer. 

Finally, as calm settled between them, Fitz finally moved back and gently let her down on jelly legs. Not before taking a good look down to make sure it was safe for her naked feet, Jemma noticed with a little flutter of her heart. He kissed her one more time, slow and gentle, against the wall before reaching for their discarded clothes. 

They put them back in silence, sharing shy but adoring smiles. Jemma winced when she had to put her knickers back on without a trip to the bathroom first but she didn't have much of a choice. 

"Sorry about that," Fitz said when they were both done, gently winding a hand around her waist as he nodded towards her half open shirt. 

She chuckled as she wound her arms around his neck to steal some of his warmth as her skin was seriously starting to cool down. "That's very alright, Fitz. That was pretty amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Pretty irresponsible though."

His eyes widened.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry I didn't even—"

"That's alright. I didn't even think of it either."

"I'm clean though so you don't have to worry about that—"

"I know, me too. I'll just have to go to the pharmacy in the morning. In the meantime, could we—"

"Come live with me!" he cut her off and she raised her eyebrows.

"Fitz, I know I said it was amazing and that I loved you but I was thinking more in the lines of spending the night at your place to begin with?"

"I mean until your house is finished and so you don't have to look for a new flat. But also tonight, obviously." 

"And once the house is finished?"

"I don't know… I guess we'll see." 

"Okay then."

He grinned as he pecked her lips tenderly.

"So we're not giving up on the house, yeah?"

She huffed as she rolled her eyes. 

"Of course, we're not. We're too stubborn for this. It was just a moment of weakness."

"Good. Cause I was thinking that "Architect breaks curse and finds love of his life" sounded like a much better headline anyway."

Jemma laughed as she pulled him into a tight hug (for warmth mostly). Her head knew it was a romantic exaggeration but her heart couldn't help but think it rang true.

**YET ANOTHER SIX MONTHS LATER**

Jemma heard his footsteps as he started going down the stairs but she knew how much he loved to surprise her so she pretended she hadn't. The little shudder her body let out as he wound his arms around her from behind was completely sincere though. He was all warm and affectionate from having just woken up and she sank into his embrace. Nuzzling her neck, he pressed a line of kisses on her exposed skin, lingering just a little longer on that spot he knew to be sensitive before resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, voice a little raspy. Apparently, scruffy kisses and strong arms around her were enough to send her hormones skyrocketing these days. 

"You looked all pretty and melancholic looking out the window like that," he replied and she laughed. 

"I'm not melancholic, I like looking out the window when it rains. It's relaxing. And I especially love the sound it makes on our very nice, very waterproof roof," she added, extending her neck to press a kiss to his lips, feeling a little zing of desire as he captured her lower lip between his for a moment before letting go. "I knew it was a good idea to hire you," she teased. 

"Is that really the only good thing I did?" he asked, letting his hands wander upwards to cup her breasts lightly, his palms warm through her thin camisole and feather light touch making her sigh in deep contentment and happiness. However cheesy that sounded, this curse had actually been a blessing for her in more ways than she could have imagined. 

"And to what do I owe _this_ pleasure?"

"It's just physics, Jemma. They're so big, they attract all the objects around. And the bump keeps pushing my hands up anyway." 

She burst out laughing as she turned around to face him. He was just as adorable as he was ridiculous sometimes. 

"The bump has a name, you know," she said, grinning as she put her hands on her stomach, Fitz's joining hers.

"Oh, so you finally came around the idea of calling her Miracle?"

"No, I'm very much set on Maddie and she's not a miracle, just a wonderful surprise and the result of us being too horny to think about protection." 

"Jemma!" he cried out, looking properly outraged. 

"What? It's true!" 

"Maybe," he replied, pouting. "But how do you explain that everything went so smoothly after we found out?" 

It was true that after their incredible first time and just as incredible following first night together, things had started going much better on the construction site. The rain stopped, the workers came back and none of them fell ill again. There were no other injuries than the usual superficial cuts and, under less than two months, the construction had advanced so fast that she had to rush the packing of her stuff. And somehow, it was at the same time Jemma realized she didn't want to live without Fitz and that, with all the changes in her life, she hadn't noticed she'd missed two periods. In retrospect, she couldn't have been happier that the emergency contraception didn't work.

Jemma knew it was just a series of happy coincidences but somehow, she couldn't help thinking that things were just perfectly falling into place. 

And here they were four months later in _their_ home, still debating if, yes or no, their child-to-be had broken Jemma's family's curse. Which really was ridiculous coming from someone who was supposed to be as skeptical as he was. 

"Well, actually, I read this article the other day about an experiment that tested the effects of happiness and a generally positive attitude over the events and you'd be surprised to—"

"Jemma!" he whined. 

"Fitz, I thought you didn't believe in the curse to begin with."

"Of course I don't," he said, taking her hands in his in that adorable way he'd gotten used to because they were always cold. She hadn't had the heart to tell him that her cold hands were actually a relief now because the rest of her body was overheated all the time. "But other people do and they're going to wonder what broke it. Don't you think it'd be nice if little Maddie Miracle FitzSimmons was thought to have broken the curse?"

Awwww. He was such a romantic. And it would certainly be a nicer story than telling her she was born because they were horny and neither had had sex for a while.

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"Yay!" he said, pulling her hands up to kiss her knuckles. "So, are we all set for the housewarming party tomorrow?" he asked and she grinned mischievously.

"Actually… most of the neighbors are still too scared to come inside so I thought it could be a very private housewarming party like the first one we had…" she trailed off, waiting just a few seconds for him to catch up with her. She knew he had when his big blue eyes darkened lightly. 

"You mean when—"

"Absolutely."

Cradling her cheek, he captured her lips into a gentle yet incredibly sensual kiss, making shivers run down her spine. Jemma sighed as she let him lead towards the couch, lighting a fire inside her while making her skin erupt in goosebumps. She really had done the right thing when she chose him to make her a home. 


End file.
